


Liquid Courage

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Nigel and Andy get drunk together in Paris....





	Liquid Courage

It was their second time in Paris together but it would be their last. Once back in New York, Andy would start to train a new assistant and would leave Runway for good.

She had been offered a new position as a journalist after Miranda helped her with the application and gave her a glowing recommendation. They had created a great working relationship over the past two years, one Andy would almost call a friendship. They weren't so close as to be able to celebrate or get drunk together, but they were much closer than in those initial months. Instead, Andy and Nigel celebrated with drinks.

Andy got up from the hotel bar and swayed as she downed the last bit of her vodka and tonic. "Woah, Nige. The bar's moving. Can you see that?" She looked at Nigel a bit cross-eyed.

"Nu-uh...sweetie that's not the bar moving. It's the whole room. I can feel it." Nigel slurred.

They paid their tab and walked, or better yet, staggered into the elevator.

"Oh jeez, Nige...I think that last drink was a bad idea. I feel kinda sick." Andy stabbed the elevator button and closed her eyes as they rode up towards their rooms. 

She rummaged in her purse to find her key card and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. "Oh fuck, Nige, I gotta take the schedule to M'randa. Can you, I'm too toasted to go in there." She giggled. "Toasted..." She repeated.

Nigel joined her laughter. "Nooo. I'm gonna go to bed. Just slip in quietly maybe she's gone nighty-nights already." He giggled as he walked past her towards his room. 

"Anyway, it was a pleasure getting drunk with you, Six and I hope we can continue doing this once you work for that fancy newspaper."

"Sure thing, Nige…" Andy fumbled with Miranda's key card and tried to look and act serious and calm. Hopefully, the editor would be asleep. She took off her shoes and crept inside the room. 

Glancing around, she decided to put the paper on the coffee table. She tiptoed towards it trying not to fall or giggle. It was pitch black and she figured Miranda must be asleep. Once she set down the schedule she looked toward the couch and saw a silhouette.

Suddenly the city's moonlight reflected bright blue eyes. "Good evening, Andrea," Miranda stated quietly.

Andy jumped. The unexpected sight and that voice in the darkness had scared the shit out of her and she stumbled and fell on the carpet, dropping her purse. "Oh, fuck! Shit...Sorry. Jeez, you scared the crap outta me." Andy stumbled over her words.

"I can see that," Miranda said, amusement softening her tone.

Andy squinted up at her and watched Miranda twirling her glass. Ice cubes rattled inside the half-empty scotch glass.

"What brings you here?" Miranda asked and crossed her legs. She was enjoying how much she made the younger woman nervous, even after all this time.

"Uhm, you know I just wanted to...for tomorrow...and uhm...the flight schedule. I thought you'd gone nighty-nights." Andy started giggling because she was drunk and crawling on Miranda's floor to gather her scattered belongings.

"Nighty-nights? Seriously? Are you drunk, Andréa?" Miranda chuckled, already knowing the answer.

Andy snorted and burst out in laughter. "Shh, M'randa's not supposed t'know." She continued to giggle until she'd finally put everything back into her purse. She tried to get up. Once she saw Miranda, she stopped her tracks. "Oh, you are M'randa," Her eyes widened. "Sorry, M'randa." She said almost bowing.

Miranda couldn't hold back her laughter. She tried to stifle it and covered her mouth with her hand.

-x-

Andy woke up in the middle of the night and her head was pounding. She swore, she'd never drink again. Well, maybe not as much. 

She put her forearm over her eyes and hoped her hammering head would ease. She shivered and tried to get up. She needed to go to the bathroom and drink some water. She knew it would help with what was sure to be a huge hangover.

When she got up, she swayed. She felt like shit. She groaned and walked towards the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Andy realised she was entirely naked. It was no wonder she was cold. 

She sipped some water from the faucet and splashed her face with the cold water. It felt ridiculously good. She turned off the light and hurried back towards the bed. She wanted to put on her panties at least.

When she picked them up, she frowned down at them. She couldn’t remember wearing black lace boy briefs and could have sworn she'd worn a thong. Shaking her confusion away, she didn't even think about it and put them on before sliding back under the covers. Andy felt happy once she was comfortably laid in the bed, with warm covers over her. She closed her eyes and tucked the blanket more firmly around her.

  
  


"Andrea, stop hogging the blanket. I'm cold." The unexpected voice at her side, had Andy's eyes shooting open.

She glanced to the side. What she saw made her mouth water. Miranda was laying on her stomach. Gloriously naked. "Mi…randa?" Andy queried.

"Was that a question? I take it you don't remember much, huh? " Miranda said as she turned onto her side and put her head on her elbow, gazing at the younger woman who was holding onto the blanket for dear life.

"Did we...I...Miranda?" Andy stammered.

Miranda groaned and let her head fall back onto the pillow.

Andy pulled the blanket over her eyes in embarrassment.

Miranda huffed. Enough was enough. She pulled the covers away and threw them down before straddling Andy's hips.

Andy held her breath and tried to cover her chest.

"Now don't be shy. You weren't before...at all." Miranda said seductively.

"I...I wasn't?" Andy asked. She could feel the heat radiating from Miranda's core against hers and finally registered a certain soreness between her legs.

Miranda slid her hands over her own body and gave Andy quite the show.

"Oh, God, Miranda. I...you...wow…" Andy stuttered.

Miranda chuckled and bent down so their breasts were touching.

Andy couldn't hold back her low moan. She felt Miranda's breath tickling her ear.

"Let me help you remember." Miranda licked the shell before biting down gently on the lobe.

Andy suddenly got flashes of images from their previous lovemaking and moaned again.

Her lying between Miranda's legs licking Miranda as she bucked her hips…

Miranda moaning as she came, riding her thigh…

Both women clinging to each other, kissing the life out of each other. And Miranda sucking her neck...Hard…

Andy let her finger trace her neck and hissed at the little sting she felt once she discovered what must have been a large hickey.

And then it hit her. She'd had sex with Miranda Priestly. And the woman was on top of her now, kissing down her body, pulling down her panties.

"You know Andrea, you could have asked before you borrowed my panties," Miranda said as she removed them and kissed the inside of Andy's thighs.

"OH MY GOD! WE TOTALLY HAD SEX." Andy screeched and shot upright.

"You remember already? Sooo..." Miranda drawled. "...should I stop my demonstration?" She asked hovering over her core.

Andy stared at her wide-eyed. She was so turned on. "Fuck...please don't...don't stop."

Miranda leaned in and started to lick her, humming into the light touch.

Andy slumped back down and groaned loudly. She bent her legs and spread them further for Miranda. Her back arched and she tangled her hands into Miranda's hair. It didn't take her long until she was wailing her new lover's name.

Miranda sat up and her mouth was glistening. Andy watched in awe as she wiped off her cum with a grace she couldn't imagine ever having. She sat up and surprised Miranda with an earth-shattering kiss.

Miranda straddled her lap again and they both moaned.

Andy pushed her hand between them and played in Miranda's wetness. "Oh fuck…this is really happening." She still couldn't get her head around it.

"Inside, now," Miranda ordered, horny as hell. She lifted herself and Andy pushed three fingers against her entrance. Miranda couldn't wait and slid onto her fingers in one swift move. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Ride me, Miranda." Andy husked.

Miranda held on to Andy's shoulders and started to ride her. Slow at first as she stared into Andy's eyes with pure lust.

Andy just couldn't help herself and kissed her once more, teasing Miranda's tongue with her own.

Miranda's rhythm became faster and harder by the second and she soon felt Miranda's walls clenching around her fingers. "Oooh yes...fuck...Andrea..." She wailed as her orgasm crashed through her.

-x-

Miranda was woken up by her alarm clock and grumbled. She felt like she'd only slept an hour, which was probably accurate. She wanted to get up but there was a body on her chest weighing her down. She grabbed her phone and hit the snooze button.

"Ahh, I don't wanna get up…" Andy groaned.

"Are you hungover, darling?" Miranda asked, caressing the back of the woman laying on top of her.

"I will be later. Right now, I just feel thoroughly fucked." Andy's voice was hoarse. "My body feels like we did it all night long. Where do you get your stamina, Miranda? Jesus Christ. "

"Yoga, you should try it sometime." Miranda chuckled.

"Nah, I can think of better ways to build up stamina," Andy spoke without thinking. "Miranda, I know it took some liquid courage last night, but you know I'm hooked now, right? On you, not just the sex." She whispered, looking up at her almost shyly. 

Miranda drifted off on thinking about just how courageous her Andreas had been that night,after she laughed at her being so clumsy drunk and just adorable. 

~*~

_ "Oh, you are M'randa," Her eyes widened. "Sorry, M'randa." She said almost bowing. _

_ Miranda couldn't hold back her laughter. She tried to stifle it and covered her mouth with her hand. _

_ "Gosh Miranda, your laugh is so beautiful. It's amazing, don't hide it. You should let go and laugh more often. You know why?" Andy didn't give Miranda a chance of answering since she was babbling on.  _

_ "Because you are breathtaking when you do. I know, you're my boss and all, but you take my breath away." She said kneeling and looking up at Miranda, gushing at her. "Just the way you sit here in the Paris moonlight makes me want to kiss you, you are so beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you anything different. I know, I'm drunk but I'd never have the balls to tell you sober how utterly beautiful and stunning you are inside and out." _

_ Miranda was stunned at the words. Even though Andrea was drunk she couldn't do anything else than believe her. She saw the truth of them in her eyes. The way she looked at her. The way she frequently touched her by "accident". _

_ "I'm sorry M'randa, I didn't mean to be all mushy..." Andy said. She held onto Miranda's knees, trying to get up when their eyes met and she looked straight in those crystal blue eyes. "Your eyes...they are magcifi..magnificent.  _

_ So gorgeous." She whispered and caressed Miranda's cheek.  _

_ "Goodnight, my beautiful boss-lady," Andy said and brushed a light kiss on her cheek. "This won't do..." She whispered and kissed her properly on her mouth. _

_ Miranda couldn't help but respond and moaned into the kiss. "Such a charmer…." She whispered. _

_ Andy started to pull the robe down off her shoulder, her lips trailing over bare skin, her nose inhaling the scent of her. _

_ She couldn't resist… _

~*~

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered kissing the top of Andy's head. 

THE END

  
  



End file.
